A stacked mounting structure which is used in a cellular phone described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-7469) can be cited as a conventional example of the stacked mounting structure which is provided with an electrode for testing. The stacked mounting structure (electronic component 410) in Patent Literature 1 is a stacked mounting structure having a component (an integrated circuit 415) accommodated at an interior, and substrates 441 to 445 stacked, and by providing the electrode for testing (terminal for testing 431) on one surface 430 other than a mounting surface 420, testing after formation of the stacked mounting structure can be carried out easily (FIG. 18).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-7469